This invention relates to an operation control method for a waterworks system. More particularly, it relates to an operation control method for a waterworks system which includes a plurality of purification plants and a plurality of reservoirs fed with water therefrom and in which the purification plants, the purification plant and the reservoir, etc. are coupled in the shape of a network by pipes.
In general, a long time delay of flow is involved in the transportation of water. It is therefore very difficult that an appropriate operation control of, for example, a purification plant in a waterworks system is made by the feedback control only. Heretofore, the increase or decrease of a treated water volume in the purification plant and the attendant increase or decrease of an intake volume have been controlled in such a way that an operator in the purification plant empirically preestimates a demand for a few hours from an occasional water supply volume and ambient conditions such as weather and temperature.
However, in the complicated waterworks system as above stated wherein the pipes are arranged in the shape of a network and many purification plants interchange water to one another, an appropriate control is next to impossible with the empirical operation control. An eager request for an operation control of a waterworks system with the saving of energy and the saving of resources taken into consideration cannot be met, either.